Light and Dark
by Willowshadowwolf
Summary: An adventure of a rare Luxray with a strange ability. Friends are made, friends lost.


Shadow: Hey everyone! This is a new story in a new fandom! And I _**DID**_ _**NOT**_ write this. My friend Dwarf wrote this and has given me permission to edit and post this. Please comment and let us know what you feel about it! He is a better writer than me. Wanna say hi Dwarf?

Dwarf: Hi there. This was primarily written on 7 pieces of paper when I got bored. It's moderately based on recent events and the effect they had on me.

Shadow: This story is also not yet complete. Please let us know if you enjoyed it!

_**Darkness.**_

_** All that could be seen was darkness.**_

_** Wait what is this? A light? **_

_** Where did you come from my lad?**_

_** Trees? **_

_** … When did trees get here?**_

_** Why is there grass? **_

_** Ah… the darkness is receding... Where am I? … **__**I**__** have no recollection of this place**_

_** How did I arrive here? Let's see…**_ What can I remember. I had a trainer… I'm a Luxray. From what my trainer said I'm a Shiny Luxray. Oh no… this can't be true… I'm starting to remember what happened before I blacked out. My trainer… my team… we were in a battle. Nothing out of the ordinary. We won, but our opponent… they weren't happy… In fact, they were furious. They accused us of cheating… how could we have cheated? They pulled out a strange metals shape and pointed it at my trainer. Without a clear idea of what I was doing I stepped in front of my trainer. If they wanted to hurt him then they would have to go through me! I heard a click, then a sound I never heard before… and it was loud. A flash of light, noticeable even in the noon sun, appeared as something bit into my shoulder. It barely clipped my chest. Almost instantly my team came out of their containers… pokeballs, I think they are called. They all charged but that sound roared five more times. My team… my friends, all fell… holes in their heads… they weren't breathing… they were dead. My trainer charged at the murderer, ripped the object out of their hands and pointed it at them. They stopped and looked… but they weren't looking at my trainer. They weren't looking at me… what were they looking at?

I looked behind, grimacing from the pain it caused, and saw multiple people with various metal objects in their hands. They shot me again but it wasn't a severe pain… it was more of a small pinch. My vision started blurring and I fell. However, I fought the urge to sleep long enough to see my trainer killed… and our opponent. They quickly removed the bodies and were about to take me away when they seen something approach and they fled. The last thing I saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was a moving figure of blue, glowing rings.

As I recover from that moment of shock from the sudden memories I notice I'm laid beside a fire…. Where did a fire come from? A sudden noise draws my attention to an Umbreon. Blue rings and gold eyes? That's different… but who is this new Pokemon?

_"__Hello there. May I ask who you are?"_

_ "__Hi… my friend call me Blue Moon but you can call me Kit,"_ she quietly replies.

Beautiful voice… beautiful physique… but so far that's the only thing I'm getting attracted to... I mustn't let her beauty ensnare me… at least not until I learn her personality…. A sudden jolt of pain flared through my shoulder. I curl up, bare my teeth and wait for it to pass. However, Kit had other things in mind. She gently places her paws around where the pain occurred and starts massaging the area. The pain spiked for a second then eased up. She must've sense the pain ease up because she took her paws off and backed off a few feet.

_"__Thank you… though you didn't have to help me."_

_ "I've been tending you for several days now…. You have a bullet wound…. Only way to kill anything you wanted to."_

_ "__Bullet?"_ I ask curiously. never heard of this word before….

_"__Something shot out of a metal object that has a hole in the front, which is called a gun in most cases. Capable of killing without much issue."_ she replies.

The look on my face must've shown the sudden pain and depression when I heard that. Kit moved closer and gave me a quick embrace. It was true… my trainer… my friend… was dead… my friends were dead…. I refuse to cry… I have done my fair share of crying...

_"__You need to rest for awhile. The bullet wound still needs to heal… would you mind if I ask what happened for you to receive that injury?"_ she asks.

_"__Not at all. My trainer was killed and the same with the rest of my team…. We were in a battle and the opponent was furious that they lost and pulled out this… gun. I wasn't killed… just injured but my friends didn't fare as well. More people arrived and killed my trainer and our opponent…. They removed the bodies and they shot me with something that forced me into unconsciousness,"_ I say… almost bursting into tears.

_"__You were tranquilized… and from how you said it… you weren't able to cry about it…. Why don't you cry for awhile? I'll give you some time alone to."_ she offers.

_"__I'll survive without crying. Have done so for years."_

_ "That's not good… but I can't force you to cry…. Well… since you don't have a trainer anymore… you can join my team…"_

_ "__I'm… surprised you offer me that when you barely know me… speaking of which I haven't mentioned my name… I'm Bat."_ I say… a little timidly.

_ "__It's on your shoulder… seems to be a scar…"_ she says while pointing at my shoulder.

_"__Ah… right. Forgot I had that…. Hm… I can show you something me and my friends used to do to pay you back for taking care of me…."_

_ "Not for another few days. You need to rest. I don't have to return to my team for another two weeks. When I do you should be healed enough to go about on your own."_

New friends? No… not this soon. Need to wait… see how they are…. I don't want to be with anyone…. My friend was talking about letting me go so I'm able to do what I wanted to do on my own. I doubt he understood more than 'Luxray' but he seemed to notice that I slowly fell into depression when he met me as a Shinx.

My family and I were wild… we were traveling back to our home when a Graveler attacked. I was able to escape but I was severely injured, barely clinging to life. As I was limping away I collapsed on a road. Their my friend found me… covered in mud, blood, and barely conscious. He carried me back to a town and carried me into, what I learned later, a Pokecenter. It was night when he carried me back so the bright lights were dazzlingly bright to my eyes so I closed them. When I opened them again I saw my trainer's face for the first time. He was a youngish lad. I guess… 12 or 13. He approached a lady in a white uniform and red hair. After a brief story of how he came across me I was carried into a room. There they tended my injuries and there I remained for a few days to recover. The Chancey that cared for me sometimes was nice but was a constant stream of talk…. After I was free to go I wandered around the town. I chanced upon the boy again. He recognized me, surprisingly. He told me to follow him to his house and so I did, as I had no reason to be suspicious of him. I ended up staying with him. Two years later he received a pokedex from the local professor. When offered a choice between any of the three starters he denied them. He asked if he could have a pokeball. They scavenged one up and gave it to him. He immediately turned around to me, as I went with him, and simply held up the pokeball. I had an idea of what it meant and I eagerly nodded my head. Seeing other Shinxes nod their heads I couldn't help but laugh. Our ears would flap around and we just looked so adorable.

Years passed and we had many battles together. I grew rapidly as we constantly battled at first. Within a month of receiving the pokedex I was a Luxio. In another few months I became as I am now, a Luxray. The professor remarked how different I was from all the others. I had no blue on me, what should've been blue was instead yellow. My trainer was extremely proud of me because of that, though it was a small reason.

My team grew in number until we had the maximum of six. There was me, a Growlithe named Winnie, a Meowth named Pansie, a Persian named Taffy, an Aron named Rose, and a Mareep named Sparky. I was far stronger than a lot of them, but I helped train them become stronger. Soon we were relatively equal in strength.

As I dwell deep into my memories I hear a noise. Seems to be a human voice. It sounded like my trainer but… he was killed… how can it be him?

I quickly glance at the woods and see something I thought I never would again… my friends!

"_You're alive!"_ I shout frantically… instantly they're gone.

Kit must've been asleep because she jumps up and starts snarling at the woods. When she notices there's nothing she glances at me.

_ "__What were you yelling at?"_ she asks as she lays back down.

_ "__Nothing… just… nothing."_ I say quietly.

_ "It's obviously nothing. Tell me… what did you see?"_

She is confused and worried…. Should I tell her…. I think I should.

_ "I… thought I saw my friends… the shadows must've tricked me."_

She stares at me for a few seconds. She's stubborn and learning more while she can… I like that trait… and she cares greatly…. I think I'm starting to fall.

_ "__... How about instead of telling you more about this I tell you about myself?"_ I ask, trying to avoid the subject.

She simply shrugs. She just wants to know about me… probably so she can try and help. I give her a detailed story of my life. It was weird… but I feel better… perhaps I should tell her more things in time and perhaps I'll find what I've been looking for since I met my trainer.

_"__I'm sorry to hear that you went through that… and you never cried?"_

_"__Well… no. I haven't."_ I reply.

She looks at me for a second. She yawns and her eyes start to close. There's something different about her eyes… they shine and sparkle more than any other pokemon's…. She curls up next to me and falls asleep.

As I look down at her I come to the realization… I fell in love with her. She's beautiful to look at… she's very kind… extremely talkative at times but I don't mind… she talks about things I am interested in or at least willing to learn about. Stubborn at times… yes… that's a trait I like a lot… and she doesn't mind my idiosyncrasies. Yes… I did fall in love with her… and I fear that it won't go smoothly… if it goes anywhere at all.

Several days have passed. Kit nurtured me as I regained my strength. She told me about herself and I told her more about myself…. As we talked I started wondering why I let myself fall in love. I didn't want to fall in love… I'm too much of a problem… I'm not attractive… in my opinion at least… so why would she have interest in me? But… I want to know if she does…. She's currently taking a nap so can't ask now… soon as she wakes up I'll ask her if she does. I wonder if I would have the courage to manage... She starts moving and opens her eyes.

_"__You're awake sleepyhead."_

_ "__I'm not the one who sleeps 12+ hours.__"_ she retorts. She has a point….

_"__I… I have a question for you…."_ My face slowly turns red.

_"__What is it?"_ she asks…. She's curious.

_"__Um… do… do you have… any… interest… in…."_ I stutter before trailing off.

_"__Do I have interest in?"_

_ "__... Do you have interest in me?"_ I ask, forcefully.

_"__Oh… um… I may have a small crush on you…" _she replies and starts to turn a little pink.

After a few minutes as we sit there awkwardly I remember something I told her.

_"__Hey… is there a body of water nearby?"_

_"__Um… about three hours from here… why?"_ she responds.

_"__Lead on. I have something I want to show you."_

She looks questioningly at me for a few seconds before springing up and jogging off. Quickly I chase after her.

When we arrive I am shocked and excited by what we find. A river. _**Excellent.**_

_"__Okay. Listen to me. I ask that you stay as close you can but far enough away so that you have room to run around."_

_ "__Run around?"_ she asks.

_"__Yes. I am going to have a sphere of electricity allowing an air bubble to form in the water. You can even swim if you feel like it. The electricity isn't strong enough to do anything except fend off the water."_

We approach the bank. I look at her and she looks at me. I nod my head and we leap in. Almost instantly I start to electrocute the water and an air bubbles forms around us. Kit looks around in awe and starts jumping in and out excitedly. We spend the rest of the day doing this. It is tiresome to hold this for long but seeing her having this much fun and being this happy keeps me going.

When it gets close to night I call her back towards me. As she stands next to me looking at me I do one last thing. I focus on the electricity and I force it to emit different colors of light. Soon we are in a sphere of colors. The Magikarp that swim past glow a golden color, and the Goldeen leave red and white trails. Kit looks around in awe. I can see in her eyes that she's curious about how this is done and I make a mental note to tell her when we get out. However, I do one more thing…. In a moment the blue rings on her start to glow an electric blue. She looks startled at first but starts running around. She looks amazing… I wish I can keep this up for a little longer but I am exhausted.

"_Hey, we need to get out. I won't be able to hold this for much longer."_

She doesn't question it or try to fight it. In another moment we are on the bank. When I look at her she seems depressed.

"_Something up?"_

"_Yeah… you can do that amazing thing but… I can't do anything."_

"_Oh come now. You saved me from dying from a bullet wound. You offered me friendship. You just have to practice. It took me many years to do that for even a second."_

She still looks depressed…. I'll tell her something that may prove to her the difficulties we sometimes face.

"_Ok… listen. I'm going to tell you something I told no one. When I was born I was incapable of generating my own electricity. My friend noticed it almost immediately. I could use electricity from other sources but I couldn't generate my own. He went through many attempts to try and help me generate electricity but none of them worked… except for one. It was risky but… he knew I was strong enough to make it. He attached wires between me and several electric type pokemon. He had them shock me until I could start generating my own… for a second we thought we had it but no… it failed. My friend gave up… he was reaching for the wires when one of the pokemon sent a small shock down the wire… I saw it coming but my friend didn't. Before he could touch the wire I put all of my thought… all of my will into counteracting that jolt of electricity. It turned out to be overkill. I not only created electricity… I could control it in every possible way. It became pure energy… in the form of thought. My friend didn't touch the wire… but he went to pat me on the head. Moment he touched me he was electrocuted and sent flying. Seeing what I did I panicked and ran off. When I couldn't run anymore I found a little overhang in a cliff and stayed there for awhile. After a few hours my friend came and found me. He was alive… but I hurt him. He forgave me but I didn't forgive myself…. He told me to remember who I am… Bat, the luxray that can change the world…."_

She says nothing… simply stares at me. I can see the change in her eyes…. She looks so pretty against the sunset…. I move a little closer… and I kiss her. Almost instantly she hugs me…. Why did I kiss her?! I didn't want to... but I did. Now I can only wait and see what will happen.

"_Um… let's get back."_

"_Yes… let's get back."_

However, I didn't follow her back…. I was too embarrassed that I kissed her…. She didn't notice I lagged behind yet…. I run…. My mind was scrambled. I wanted to kiss her… I didn't want to kiss her… I love her….

I run for what I assume to be hours. I end up collapsing. My shoulder is locked up and is throbbing. My breath is ragged. I black out and remember no more for awhile after.

When I regain consciousness there is a lot of movement around me. I look around and see a human and an Absol setting up a camp, and Kit is sitting right beside me. She's exhausted and obviously hasn't slept well lately. Her rings no longer glow.

"_Thank Arceus you're alright."_ she says as tears start to stream down her face.

"_It was night last I remember… it's only morning… I was only out for a few hours, wasn't I?"_ I ask.

_"__I found you the night you ran off… my team found our camp and we went in search for you. We found you here… your breathing was weak and your shoulder was bleeding again. It has been a week since then."_ she replies… but she isn't mentioning something else….

_"__Is there something else you want to tell me?"_

_"__Um…"_ she starts to say but before she can say it the Absol walks up.

_"__Bat… this is Vane."_

Shadow: And that's the first chapter. I do want to note that I may add a chapter from Kit's POV of the time when Bat was gone. If anyone likes that idea please leave a review saying so. If you have any ideas for where the story may go, feel free to share them through a review or PM! Dwarf, any parting words?

Dwarf: Second chapter will probably pull on your emotions a little more and exposes more about me. I did get bored in school yet again, bloody easy classes, so another story is coming soon probably.

Shadow: Well, R&R everyone!

_**POLL ON MY BIO PAGE, PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION! DANKE!**_


End file.
